Cuantas veces sea necesario
by LuHamDo
Summary: Draco Malfoy comprendió lo irónica que es la vida, en el preciso instante que besó sus labios con sabor a prohibido, pues en sus siete años estudiando en Hogwarts nunca imaginó que Hermione granger jugaría con él.


Buenos dias a todos =), espero que se encuentren muy bien en sus hogares, trabajo, cibers, es un placer tenerlos de visita por aqui y perdiendo el tiempo con mi corto fic ^^

primeramente esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fan Fic dedicado a esta linda pareja Draco-Hermione, lo mas probable es que no tenga muchas visitas-ni reviews- pero valio la pena haber escrito esto que a mi parecer es muy bonito, sin mas que decir les dejo este one shot espero que les guste xD.

**Advertencia: **ni Draco, ni Hermione, mucho menos Dumbludore, Hogwarts, Ginny, Ron y lo demas me peretenece, todo esto es obra de la maravillosa J.K Rowling y nada mio, salvo la historia.

-creo que me quedo un poco Ooc, en realidad mucho por parte de los protagonistas, mil disculpas.

-la gente con problemas de azúcar en la sangre, por favor, abstenerse a leer esto, que esta escrito con pura azúcar, chocolate, caramelo y todo lo dañino para la salud.

* * *

Cuantas veces sea necesario.

Draco Malfoy observó su reflejo a través del espejo observando en el a un joven pálido, mas delgado que de costumbre, su rostro mostraba amargura y tristeza, bajo sus ojos dos grandes ojeras se formaron haciéndole ver mucho mas blanco de lo que es, su cabello rubio platinado ahora caía suelto libre de la gomina.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el lavabo de mármol y quiso llorar, llorar como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, soltar todas sus lagrimas una por una hasta que se secasen, derramar mediante el agua salada toda su frustración y decepción por que el Draco Malfoy de antes ya no existía, por que la guerra finalizó, la paz de mundo mágico volvió, y mientras todos celebraban y se regocijaban él se observaba a si mismo, reprochando una y otra vez todas las estupideces de su pasado.

Desde que la guerra finalizó y el puso un pie sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts supo que todo había cambiado, que su titulo como el "rey de slytherin" se fue a la mierda, ya no le temían, ahora le rechazaban y le miraban despectivamente.

Todo cambio para él de una manera casi sobre natural, pero no reprochaba el tenia la culpa, el era el culpable que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, hablaran, se burlaran y le miraran con odio.

Su gran imperio se redujo a uno solo: él mismo, cuando antes caminaba con aires de grandeza, el pecho erguido y la sonrisa mas sensual que tenia ahora su pecho estaba escondido, su espalda encorvada y su rostro observando sus pies caminando por la piedra, lo había perdido casi todo.

Escuchó como unas pisadas inundaban los baños que estaban fuera de servicio y una sincera sonrisa se formó en sus labios resecos, su motivo de felicidad, lo único que le quedaba en ese lugar caminaba a paso lento hacia él, los pasos se detuvieron y el supo que ella ya estaba ahí, detrás suyo siendo escondida por su espalda.

Sintió como una ola de felicidad le invadía por completo, y como su alma atormentada regocijaba dentro de su cuerpo, el cual temblaba expectante a las caricias de su _lo que fuese que sea. _Era tan extraño y fascinante a la vez, jamás se imaginó que seria precisamente ella, Hermione Granger la que le tendería la mano…

_Y la que ahora estrujaba su __corazón con sus pequeñas y cicatrizadas manos…_

Fue justo a principio de año, en donde le miró, tan cambiado, tan distante, tan no él, que la castaña sintió cierta pena por el, Ginny siempre le recriminaba el simple hecho de siquiera mirarle, y los demás estudiantes murmuraban sobre él, la mayoría de las veces puros inventos, muy pocas veces le miraba en el comedor, y cuando asistía a penas probaba bocado.

Hermione siendo como es, le preocupó, tanto que no pudo evitar seguirle todas las tardes, y espiarlo cada vez que entraba a ese baño en donde simplemente se dedicaba a verse reflejado en el espejo.

No fue hasta dos semanas después donde Granger le acompañó en una de las clases, el asiento vació por fin luego de varias semanas, fue ocupado precisamente por ella, la cual le dedicó una calida sonrisa ignorando por completo de quien se trataba el: ¡un maldito mortifago, odia sangre sucias!

Pero Draco sintió todo menos odio por ella, y se repudió, se repudió con todo su ser con siquiera imaginar que ella podría ser algo mas que Granger…una amiga tal vez.

Como era ya costumbre, Hermione le siguió hasta los baños, en donde Malfoy observaba frustrado su reflejo, la castaña entro a paso firme, fue ahí en donde el volteo mirándole conmocionado, ella no supo por que lo hizo, y nunca se detuvo a pensarlo, fue simplemente espontaneo y ¿mágico?

Colocó su pequeña mano sobre la helada mejilla del chico, y pudo ver como este cerraba los ojos por un instante, deleitando esa calida y sutil caricia, impulsada Hermione cerró sus parpados, y guiada por su instinto se acercó a él, lo justo para poder regalarle un pequeño beso, un roce entre sus labios.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, estremeciéndole por completo, su piel se erizó y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, casi descontrolado. Abrió sus ojos impactado y le observó por primera vez, su cabello salvaje cayéndole graciosamente por su espalda, su rostro blanco, sus ojos que le miraban con vergüenza, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, sus labios rosados entre abiertos pidiéndole más.

Y jura que quiso detenerse, jura que quiso preguntar pero al verle y darse cuenta de lo hermosa que es Granger no pudo evitarlo, la atrajo hacia el colocando su mano sobre su nuca y le besó, con furia, anhelo, ternura y deseo, abrió sus labios con su lengua y se adentró, acariciando cada parte de la boca de Granger, la cual le correspondía de la misma manera _como si la vida dependiera de ello, _succionó su labio inferior, le mordisqueó, y le abrazó con fuerza temiendo que se le escapase.

Luego de aquel encuentro ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, Hermione llegaba todos los días a la misma hora, y con una sola mirada se entregaban, besándose hasta que ya no pudiesen mas, hasta que el tiempo se acabará y tuvieran que regresar a la realidad ella _la heroína, mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió, _él _un maldito mortifago que intento matar a Dumbledore._

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó una vez Draco mientras besaba y mordía su clavícula.

-no lo se-contestó ella entre suspiros.

El no dijo mas, llevó nuevamente sus labios ya hinchados a los de ella y le besó nuevamente, besándole como si fuese la última vez, dejándole sin aliento, exigiendo y pidiéndole más.

-¿Vendrás mañana?-preguntó como solia hacerlo todos los días en los que sus encuentros finalizaban.

-Vendré cuantas veces sea necesario-le dio un pequeño beso-Te quiero-susurro sobre sus labios para luego marcharse.

Draco malfoy sonrió irónicamente ese día "_mientes" _se dijo a si mismo, mientras observaba como la figura de Granger desaparecía tras la puerta, "_eres una mentirosa" _se dijo nuevamente.

Dejo todos sus pensamientos a un lado y se dedicó a disfrutar las calidas manos que ahora le rodeaban su cintura, y todas sus ganas de lloran se escurrieron como el agua entre las manos, su aroma penetró sus fosas nasales aspirando con fuerza su olor a melocotón.

-Has venido-musitó él aun observando su reflejo en el espejo.

-Como todos los días-contesto ella sonriente.

Draco se volteo sin soltar el abrazo y le miro anhelante, mientras su pecho se hinchaba de dolor, y sus ojos cuan grises como la resplandeciente luna brillaban, brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, inundándose de agua…

_Recordando que ella nunca seria suya…_

Ella le sonrió y sin pensarlo posó sus labios sobre los de el con ardor y deseo, lo besó furiosa y a la vez dulce, hundiendo su lengua dentro de él, devorándolo, disfrutándolo a su antojo.

Draco sonrió sobre sus labios, burlándose de lo irónica que es la vida, pues en sus siete años estudiando en Hogwarts nunca imaginó que Hermione granger jugaría con él.

-Te quiero-susurró Hermione aun en su boca, besándole con ansias.

Draco se separo de ella, rompiendo el beso, la castaña le miró consternada, tomó su mano apretándola con fuerza, la libre acarició la mejilla de la joven.

-¿Me quieres?-preguntó el lleno de seriedad.

-Te quiero-afirmó ella viéndole fijamente.

-¿Qué hay de la comadreja?

-Es Ron-corrigió ella, sus ojos se apartaron de la mirada gris de Draco, ella se encogió de hombros, y tragando con fuerza dijo al fin-Lo quiero.

-¿Cómo a mi?

-Estoy enamorada de el-explicó-pero también de ti-tomó aire con fuerza, de repente su vista empezó a nublarse- El año esta por terminar, y cuando salga de Hogwarts volveré a ser Hermione Granger, la chica inteligente, la mejor alumna, la mejor amiga de Harry-apretó su mano temiendo que el escapara-y la novia de Ron.

-¿No te duele engañarle?-continuó el desgarrándole con cada pregunta-Le engañas con su enemigo a muerte.

-Todas las noches lloro-confesó ella-me reprocho por quererte tanto. Lloro por que se que cada vez que entró a este lugar me olvido de mi misma, olvido quien soy en realidad y quien eres tú.

-Juegas-le afirmó-Juegas a no ser tú.

-Deseo no ser Hermione Granger por tan solo seguir a tu lado.

Y con eso le bastó, Draco olvido todo y le besó nuevamente, ya no importaba quien era quien, ni siquiera si el fuese un mortifago y ella una aurora en potencia, la pureza de la sangre se había olvidado desde el primer beso meses atrás, los principios, los amigos, las casas todo eso estaba en el pasado.

Ahora lo único que importaba eran sus besos, su cuerpo, su aroma, Hermione Granger dejaba de ser ella solo por estar un par de minutos a su lado, sintiéndole, escuchándole, estrechándole…

Y a pesar que en pocos meses todo eso se acabaría a ninguno de los les importo, dedicándose ahora a disfrutar los pocos días que les quedaba, amándose durante unas cuantas horas al día.

-Te quiero-le susurró al oído por primera vez a la joven-Te quiero.

Hermione le abrazo, depositando sus labios en el cuello del chico, el cual soltó un gemido al sentir los besos húmedos de su amante.

-¿Vendrás mañana?-preguntó el como solia hacerlo.

-Vendré cuantas veces sea necesario…

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
